


Tasty

by sleepysweaterlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Ice Cream, M/M, Rimming, Smut, sex with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaterlou/pseuds/sleepysweaterlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:<br/>Idk if this is already made but can you do one were Harry and Louis go get icecream and Harry drops it on his crotch so louis licks it off then harry gets really horny and so on? Please...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I took so long.  
> I hope you like it?  
> Please comment, it'd help me a little, I think  
> Thanks and have fun reading! x  
> (btw I'm going to hell for this but it's not the first thing I'm going to hell for so.. fuck it, I don't believe in hell anyway)

„I want ice creeeeeaam.“, Louis whined. Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly at Louis and dotted his nose. „Let's get some ice cream then.” Louis pouted. “I don't want to go.”, he muttered. Harry chuckled softly. “Yes, you want to. We're going together.”, he said and grabbed Louis' hand, tugging him with him. Louis sighed but nodded and went with Harry. 

Louis got into a better mood again as they walk and they chose their usual favourite ice cream. Their hands were swinging together as they walked home, just having some small talk about a few unimportant things that happened lately and eating their ice cream. 

When they got back to their flat, Harry fumbled around with the key to unlock the door and the clumsy boy he was, he almost dropped his ice cream and of course a part of it fell directly onto his crotch. He cursed quietly and Louis watched him, smirking. “Let me clean that up.”, Louis said and pushed Harry against the wall, almost making him drop his ice cream again. Harry looked surprised at Louis, his eyes widening.  
“What are you-”, he started but didn't bother to continue his sentence as Louis dropped onto his knees, holding his own ice cream in one hand, his other hand placed on Harry's hip as he licked the ice cream away. “What does it look like?”, Louis asked, looking up at Harry and raising an eyebrow as he licked his lips.  
Harry opened his mouth and closed it again, not knowing what to say now. He just knew that this made him incredibly horny, Louis on his knees in front of him, licking ice cream off his crotch and just looking so fucking innocent.  
But Louis got up again, smirking at Harry. “Just cleaning you up, Haz.” He dotted Harry's nose lightly and took the keys from him, opening up the door without any problem. He licked seductively on his ice cream and all Harry wanted was to ravish him now. Or more Louis to ravish him, but that was nothing anyone needed to know.  
Louis acted as if nothing had happened and drove Harry insane with it. He tossed his shoes off and walked into the living room where he plopped down on the couch, continuing to eat his ice cream and watching TV.  
Harry huffed quietly and sat down next to Louis, leaning back and eating his eyes cream as he watched Louis from the corner of his eyes. Harry was still horny and got easily turned on by the way Louis ate his ice cream.  
“Something up?”, Louis asked, raising an eyebrow, playing innocent when he noticed Harry's gaze on him. Louis licked on his ice cream while his eyes stared into Harry's and Harry dropped his ice cream again, causing Louis to chuckle.  
“Clumsy, are we?”, he asked and Harry blushed madly. Louis picked up most of the ice cream and got up. “Wait here. I'll clean up then.”, he said and Harry obeyed, just looking back at the TV again. His pants were soaked with ice cream where he dropped it and it felt rather weird. Louis came back with a bowl and his own ice cream in it, which he placed next to them. Harry raised an eyebrow at him because he didn't bring a washing cloth with him or anything like that. Louis just smirked and dropped onto his knees, pushing Harry's legs apart and settling in between them. Harry bit his bottom lip slightly as he glanced down at Louis, who placed his hands on Harry's hips and started to lick the rest of the ice cream on Harry's crotch away. Harry couldn't help but stare at Louis and shit if he hadn't been turned on before, he definitely was now.  
“Someone's gettin' turned on.” Louis smirked up at Harry, who chewed on his bottom lip. Louis chuckled lightly and tightened his grip on Harry's hips slightly for a moment. “What do you want?”, he asked and licked over Harry's crotch again.  
“Please.”, Harry whimpered quietly and Louis raised an eyebrow. “H, if you want something, you have to name it.” He grinned. Harry let out a shaky, frustrated sigh. “You know what I want.”, he growled. Louis chuckled. “Then let's get your pants off, I want to try something.”, he said and moved his hands to the zipper of Harry's jeans, opening it quickly and tried to tug them down. He groaned quietly.  
“I love your pants, Harry. But you shouldn't wear them in moments like this..”, he murmured and tugged his pants down with a little help of Harry. He licked his lips as he looked up at Harry's crotch, noticing the tent in his boxers and smirked. Harry bit his lip as he watched Louis, who kept a smirk on his lips and teasingly slowly traced the outlines of Harry's hard on lightly with his fingertips. Harry bit down hard on his bottom lip and let out a quiet whimper. Louis smirked and tugged down Harry's boxers, revealing his large, hard length and immediately started to stroke it and plant kisses on it. Harry let out a quiet moan and held onto the couch cushions.  
Louis smirked and looked up at Harry, who whimpered quietly and breathed out a “Please”.  
“Ah ah ah.”, Louis said and shook his head. “You haven't been a good boy. Dropped your ice cream two times.” Harry pouted and looked at Louis with widened eyes. “I'll be a good boy?” Louis ignored Harry's words and continued. “And made me stop eating mine. Not very nice of you.”, he said, making his voice sound disappointed.  
“I-I'll make up for it?”, Harry suggested and bit down on his bottom lip. “Guess you should.”, Louis agreed. “If you want to come.”, he added. Harry nodded eagerly.  
“You'll let me lick my ice cream off of you, yeah? Will you let me do that so we both get what we want?”, Louis asked and it sounded like a question, but Harry knew it actually wasn't. He didn't mind though. He would never say no to Louis and this sounded rather hot, to be honest. He didn't even think about how cold the ice cream would be.  
Louis smirked, watching Harry's face and reached out for the bowl with his ice cream which he brought with him earlier.  
“Take your shirt off and lay down, love.”, he ordered gently and moved away slightly so Harry could lay down on the couch. Harry did as told, taking a shaky breath and quickly took his shirt off. Louis moved onto the couch too, setting the bowl next between Harry's side and the back of the couch. Harry propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Louis took out some ice cream with his fingers and smeared it on Harry's chest. He straddled Harry's belly and began to kitten lick it off. Harry watched him, chewing on his bottom lip and forcing his eyes to stay open.  
Louis moved down further, licking his way down to Harry's stomach before he turned to his thighs, leaving out the crotch area and making Harry whined and pout. Louis just smirked and continued to smear ice cream across Harry's skin and lick it up.  
Harry's thighs started to shake and his breathing went uneven. “L-louis.”, he whimpered. He didn't like all this teasing. “Please.”, he begged, wanting, needing to be touched where he needed it the most.  
Louis smirked. “Alright, baby.”, he said and moved back up slightly. Harry was surprised. He didn't think Louis would give in that easily but he wouldn't complain. He was glad to finally get something more, knowing Louis wouldn't let him do things on his own.  
Louis gently put some of the ice cream on Harry's cock, making Harry shudder. He was kind of used to the coldness by now but it made a difference if it was on your chest or on your achingly hard cock. Louis just kept smirking and licked the ice cream off, causing Harry to let a few soft moans.  
Once the ice cream was all licked up, Louis moved off of Harry, who whined and pouted. Louis chuckled quietly. “Turn around, love.”, he said and Harry immediately did as told, scrambling up and turning on his stomach. Louis smiled and patted Harry's bum lightly before he settled back down on top of Harry. He didn't mind teasing too much now, just went straight to his butt and put some of the ice cream on the cheeks, licking it off and even leaving a few love bites. Louis looked up at Harry when he heard a few muffled moans and ran a hand from his shoulder blades down his spine. “Wanna hear you.”, he whispered and Harry nodded slightly, moving his arm away with which he had muffled his noises.  
He let out a loud moan as Louis went straight to his hole, licked over it and nipped on it lightly. Harry shivered a little as Louis pressed almost feather-light kisses to his hole.  
“Almost forgot the last bit of my ice cream..”, Louis murmured against Harry's skin as he realized that he wasn't licking ice cream off Harry. He sat up slightly, grabbing the bowl. Harry tensed up a little, not really liking the idea of getting ice cream down there. It was cold but on the other hand it also felt good somehow. Louis rubbed Harry's hip gently, noticing his tension.  
“It's almost warm now.”, he murmured to Harry, who relaxed a little. Louis spread his butt cheeks and slowly poured the still a little cold liquid over Harry, who shivered slightly but he liked it. Louis watched hungrily as the almost liquid ice cream ran down his ass slowly. He stared at Harry until the latter let out a high whine, wanting to get touched by Louis again. Louis smirked and placed the now empty bowl on the side before he leaned down again and licked over Harry's hole again. He kitten licked up the ice cream everywhere, driving his boyfriend crazy. Harry kept whimpering and moaning and was a writhing mess under Louis, who definitely enjoyed what he could do to him.  
Louis licked into Harry's hole too, licking out some ice cream that had dripped in slightly. Harry was so close and he just wanted to get touched too but Louis would have none of that. He couldn't even rock his hips into the couch because Louis had a tight grip on his hips to keep him from moving.  
“I-i'm close.”, Harry whimpered and let out another moan as Louis pushed his tongue deeper inside Harry. Louis hummed quietly but mostly ignored Harry's statement and just continued eating him out. Harry let out another whimper and tried to move his hips but Louis held him in place tightly and moved away slightly again.  
“You wanna come, Haz?”, Louis asked Harry, who shivered slightly as he still felt Louis' breath on his ass.  
“Y-yeah. Yes, please. Please.”, he begged, hoping Louis would finally let him come. Louis had waited long enough now too and ignoring his own aching erection got harder every minute.  
“Okay, Harry. Don't worry. What do you need?”, Louis asked slightly breathless. “Touch me.”, Harry whined immediately, his breathing getting even heavier. Louis nodded slightly and got off of Harry – who whined again and pouted – to turn him around again. He licked his lips as he looked at Harry's front and settled on his legs. Harry was so hot like this, his breath heavy, his curls sticking to his forehead because of the sweat and his cheeks red.  
“So sexy like this.”, Louis murmured and leaned down, taking Harry's hard length in his mouth and started to bob his head, picking up pace quickly. He knew Harry wouldn't last much longer and he himself wanted to get some relief.  
Harry came with a loud moan and chanting Louis' name into Louis' mouth, who swallowed everything and pulled off.  
“Shower?”, Louis asked. Even though he had licked all the ice cream off of Harry, he was still probably a little sticky. Harry nodded, still panting. “Shower sex?”  
Louis broke into a grin. “Sure, you greedy boyfriend.”, he said and rolled his eyes playfully, getting up.  
“But I want a blow job first.”  
“You didn't have to ask for that.”  
“I didn't ask.”  
“I know.”  
“Shut up.”  
“You shut up.”  
“Bathroom. Now.”


End file.
